


Forget Me

by P3rm1s0p3rd0n



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3rm1s0p3rd0n/pseuds/P3rm1s0p3rd0n





	Forget Me

The door slams open, making another dent in the plaster wall. The door slams closed, making the frame creak. Is there a crack? Will it ever crack? Will I ever crack?

"I hate you!" He had screamed before pushing me away and walking out the door, out of the house, our house.

He hates me. It's no surprise, really. I hate myself too. I'm nothing and he's everything. I hold him back. I keep him locked away because I'm scared. I'm always scared. Bravery is a foreign word that I cannot assimilate into my vocabulary, despite my many attempts. Now I stand in the middle of a miserable room being miserable. The voices tell me to go. To leave like he left. To make him understand. But he won't. Because he hates me now. Just now? Or did he hate me before? Did he disappear before he could leave me? Did my fear cause this? If I leave, then he will be happy and I want him to be happy. I want him to forget that he even went through Hell.

_Would you like to make a trade?_

Those words haunt me every single night I sleep in the couch. What would I trade? I have nothing to give. He is my everything. I will not trade him. I move to the couch and set an alarm. He hates it when I don't. He wants to make sure that I want to live. He takes care of me. I'm a burden. I will always be a burden.

_Would you like to make a trade?_

The voice is back; this time louder. Almost as if it were in the same room.

"I have nothing." I mutter groggily, the weight of the senseless argument finally taking a toll. I heard shuffling and a shadow loomed over me.

_Would you like to trade your life for his?_

I yawned and tried to make sense of what was happening. It didn't matter, I wouldn't answer. Just like the other times.

"Yes, please." I answered. Fear griped my chest. I didn't want to answer, so why did I? The shadow chuckled, as if reading my mind. Maybe he did. Maybe that's why he knew my answer.

_Your heart speaks for you now. You are merely a vessel. You already made the choice long ago._

He was right. I had answered this questions thousands of times and every time, I forget. But now I remember every single yes I gave. The first one was to get him out. The rest were to keep him out. I spent the time I had left coddling him, I wanted to soak in his presence and I wanted him to remember me too. Now, I gave the last yes. It was time to go.

"Will he be happy?" I just want him to be happy.

_Ecstatic_

"Will he miss me?" I didn't want him to. He would be sad, I couldn't have that. Not after what he's been through.

_He will be happy._

I nodded and closed my eyes and waited. I felt the cold envelop me.

Goodbye, Jack.

\----------------------------------

 

Jack had been furious. Sammy had turned into an overbearing mother hen, always asking questions. Are you okay? Do you need any help? Are you hungry? Cold? Sleepy?

It was enough to make a man go mad. Ever since he got back, Jack Wright has been angry. Not at anything in particular, he was just in a constant state of rage. Today was just the straw that broke the camel's back. He thought back to what started the fight:Where are you going?

"Where am I going? I'm sorry, I didn't know I was under house arrest." He had snapped. Sammy was taken aback but he tried to rectify himself.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I-I just wanted to know if you wanted company." His eyes showed signs of sleep deprivation. Jack glared at him, making his lover squirm.

"If I wanted company I would have said so, Stevens." Jack's words were laced with venom. Sammy just nodded to the floor.

"Why the fuck do I need to tell you anything? Are you my keeper? I've been gone three fucking years, Sammy. Don't think I believe for a second that you waited for me, that you were looking. I know you. You didn't even get that far by yourself. It's pathetic. You're a grown man yet you still depend on people to do stuff for you." Jack felt a pang a of guilt but shook it off, he needed to vent. "I kept wondering why the fuck me? Of all the people in this fucking world, why did I have to be the one taken by a fucking shadow demon? Why not you?" Sammy flinched and Jack came to his senses. Why did he lash out at the only person beside him?

It wasn't him Jack was angry with. He loved Sammy. But Sammy was here and he was in the way.

"You know what? It isn't fair to blame me for what happened. For all the other stuff before? Yes, blame me for that but not for-that.I know I'm not your favorite person right now but I love you, okay? I'll do whatever you want. Want me to let you be? I'll let you be. But please don't ever say that again. I'm trying, Jack. I really am." Sammy shot back, the fight reviving in his eyes. He had tried to keep calm during all of Jack's tantrums but he was at his wit's end. The doctors said it would be difficult, that he would lash out. Three years under constant stress did that to a man.

"Fuck this!" Jack grabbed the wallet and phone off the counter and opened the door with enough force to leave a dent in the wall. "I hate you!" He screamed before slamming the door. He walked away. He hated himself for that. For walking away like that, for yelling at his lover, and for wishing this upon him.

His self pity led him to Sassy's House of Ass, not for the women but for a stiff drink. He walked to the bar and no questions were asked, nobody stared, nobody cared. Here, he was free.

 

The hangover was bad. It was worse when Jack noticed that he was sleeping on the floor. When he finally managed to open his eyes without a wave of nausea taking over he saw that he was in an alleyway. It was already daytime; more than enough time for Sammy to forgive him, right? He stumbled his way back into the bar and bought a beer for the road. After he felt sober enough to walk home, he did just that.

Sammy wasn't there. He was probably still angry about the argument, Jack reasoned and situated himself on the couch to wait for him. He turned the TV on and started scrolling through channels until he found a stupid romcom that Sammy would love and sat there. Time passed and five hours later, Sammy still wasn't home. Jack felt his eyebrow twitch. Maybe he was at work. It was about time for the Sammy and Ben show to go live. Sammy is working. Sammy is safe.

"He's working. He's safe." Jack chanted softly until he felt something buzz in his pocket. He answered the phone.

"Hey man, where are you? I've been waiting for an hour and Chet's stalling for time." the voice on the other side said.

"Ben?"

"Jack? Is Sammy with you?" Ben sounded surprised.

"No, he isn't. I thought he was with you." Jake said accusingly. He liked Ben, he reminded him about how he used to be.

"C'mon man, he took the day off yesterday just to spend time with you. Why would he be with me? Did you guys fight? Is that- Is that what happened?" Ben's concern grated on Jack's nerves.

"Mind your own business." Jack snapped. "If he isn't with you then where is he?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You are the last one to see him i suppose." Ben retorted. There was a sigh before he spoke again. "Look, I'm coming over, okay? I don't care what you say, Sammy is my best friend and it is my business if he's hurt."

"Hurt? You think I hit him?" Jack asked, his voice raising with every word.

"Well you haven't exactly been winning boyfriend of the year. Sammy keeps falling asleep during shows and he- he never talks about anything except the show. He always changing topics when we even say your name. Do you really believe that he's happy? That he isn't hurt every time you yell at him for worrying about you?" Ben was practically shouting now. Jack could here the car engine starting up.

"Look, he's my boyfriend. I love him more than anything but its just been so hard. You have no idea what it's like over there. It scars you."

"So now you want to scar him?"

Jack hung up and stared at Sammy's phone, his screensaver was an old photo of the two of them at their old studio. He chuckled and, despite the current situation, felt happy. Happier than the time he was rescued. He finally felt at peace. It was over. His Hell was over and here he was getting annoyed at his boyfriend for caring too much. He couldn't wait to apologize for being a dick.

He leaned back on the couch with a yawn and heard a faint crackle. He quickly stood up and faced the couch. In between the cushions he found a note.

_Forget me, my love._

_You are free now._


End file.
